


One More Shot

by whydoikeepchangingthis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO K - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoikeepchangingthis/pseuds/whydoikeepchangingthis
Summary: Chanyeol thinks a flashmob will help him get Baekhyun back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt found here: http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/21279.html
> 
> "I've grown to (grudgingly) admit that I like it and i just really want something where A cheated on B and attempts to apologise by doing a flashmob to Justin Bieber's Sorry (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ELbX5CMomE)
> 
> If it could be a sincere apology but of course B doesn't have to accept, I'll leave that up to any potential filler.
> 
> Any pairing is fine but if it's a ship with Jongin, he shouldn't be the cheater."
> 
> hope you like it, dear reader!

"Look Junmyeon, all I know is that I feel like a jerk." Chanyeol mumbles into the receiver, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

"You are a jerk." Junmyeon says flatly.

 

"I am a jerk." Chanyeol repeats solemnly as he stares himself down in the mirror. His youthful, clean appearance has disappeared; replaced by unruly hair, dry, chalky skin, and a light peach fuzz on his chin.

 

"Don't feel sorry for yourself. You cheated on him and he broke up with you. What did you expect?" Junmyeon's words bite at Chanyeol's conscience, fueling his guilt and self-hatred.

 

"I was drunk beyond drunk, man. And that guy and I… we just…" Chanyeol drops the sentence midway. His eyes sting, and he lowers the phone to let out a shaky breath.

 

"I just don't know what to do." he finally says. Junmyeon sighs on the other end of the line.

 

"Baekhyun broke up with you six days ago. It's over, Chanyeol."

 

"You think I should have gone to him sooner?" Chanyeol asks.

 

"Well you couldn't, really." Junmyeon says bitterly. "You were too hungover to function."

 

"Can you cut me some slack, dammit?" Chanyeol sinks into the cushions of the living room couch.

 

"I don't know, Chanyeol. I'm not happy. Now the whole dynamic in our friend group is fucked up. And really, this whole situation is your fault." Junmyeon says, and Chanyeol hates that he's right.

 

"Maybe I can fix this." Chanyeol says, tapping his foot as his brain races through possible solutions.

 

"Don't count on it." Junmyeon says dryly, hanging up. Chanyeol listens to the dial tone, then flings the phone aside. He shoots up, racing to the bathroom. On his way, he grabs hold of his cellphone, typing furiously. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing at his reflection. He has to clean up. He's got somewhere to be.

 

 

 

 

"I don't know why I agreed to meet you." Jongin shakes his head.

 

"Come on, Jongin. I need your help." Chanyeol pleads.

 

Jongin gives him an exasperated look, one that Chanyeol is becoming sick of. "I assume this has to do with your breakup."

 

"Yeah," Chanyeol sighs, "I have to get him back. I _have_ to."

 

Jongin groans weakly at the thought. "You can try. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

 

Jongin is annoyingly realistic, but Chanyeol appreciates the fact that he isn't berating him the way his other friends have.

 

"Let's think. It has to show that I truly care about him." Chanyeol decides.

 

"Alright," Jongin says considerately, "that sounds good. What could you do to show that?"

 

"Write him a letter." Chanyeol suggests confidently. Jongin shakes his head.

 

"This isn't Romeo and Juliet. You need something less cheesy and something more honest."

 

"Fine. How about a video of all the good times we had together? Then, at the end, I can record myself apologizing." Chanyeol says.

 

Jongin wrinkles his nose. "That's too burdensome. I wouldn't make him sit through that."

 

Chanyeol lists idea after idea, all of which are flung back to him by Jongin's opposing arguments. After a while, he moans, defeated, burying his face into his sleeve. "I'll never get him back." he mumbles, voice weak and shaky.

 

"Come on, Yeol. Even if you don't get him back, it's worth a try. People fight for what they love." Jongin pats the top of Chanyeol's back awkwardly.

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol experiences a second-long epiphany. He raises his head sharply, causing a surprised Jongin to pull his arm back.

 

"I've got it." Chanyeol says, almost panting with hope and excitement.

 

"Yeah?" Jongin urges for an explanation. Though his eyes are skeptical,  he still seems willing to listen.

 

"A flash mob." Chanyeol says, with jazz hands and a stupid grin plastered on his face.

 

Jongin puts his head in his hands, groaning silently. "No.  Chanyeol, you can't. You can't march up to his apartment building and start dancing in hopes of getting him back. Are you insane?"

 

"I'm a genius. Well, this idea is genius.  Clearly I'm not after what happened, y'know." Chanyeol blabbers as he sweeps up his coat, rustling in the pocket for tip money.

 

"Chanyeol, don't go through with this. It's pathetic." Jongin sounds like he's begging, which Chanyeol finds more pathetic than his idea.

 

"Too late now, Jongin. I'm off to organize a flash mob." Chanyeol says.

 

"You're so fucking stupid." Jongin almost laughs in disbelief.

 

Chanyeol leaves him behind, running out of the café. The voice in the back of his head tells him that he's being too positive. This isn't exactly a time to live up to his nickname (Park Optimistic, bestowed upon him by a bitter Minseok during what was undoubtedly the worst road trip ever). Still, Chanyeol tells himself that if he does things right, he might just get Baekhyun back. He breaks into a run down the street, ideas racing through his mind and the faint scent of French Vanilla floating behind him.

 

 

 

 

That afternoon, Kyungsoo pays Chanyeol a visit, bringing along pastries and Chanyeol's favourite brand of soy milk.

 

"What have I done to deserve this?" Chanyeol asks tentatively.

 

"Nothing," Kyungsoo answers, "I just thought that maybe you needed some sweet amongst all this bitter."

 

"I think Baekhyun needs these more than I do." Chanyeol says, rustling through the wicker basket and coming up with an apple strudel.

 

"I gave him a basket twice the size of yours." Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol gives him a look before bending sideways to slide his laptop off the floor.

 

"How come you're here?" Chanyeol asks. "Not that I don't enjoy your company."

 

Kyungsoo taps his index finger against the kitchen table absentmindedly. "Jongin told me about the plan you have to get Baekhyun back. Something about a flashmob."

 

"Ahhh," Chanyeol leans back in his chair, lips tight with disappointment. "You're here to dissuade me."

 

"Not at all," Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I'm actually curious. I want to know what you had in mind."

 

Chanyeol pauses, deciding on how to explain himself. "I was thinking to do a choreographed number." He braces himself for ridicule, but Kyungsoo only nods his head considerately.

 

"Any song you had in mind?" the shorter man asks. Chanyeol looks down at his screen, typing rapidly. He scrolls through his playlists, pleased when he finds the song.

 

"Here," he says, letting the song play. The first notes sound, and Kyungsoo's eyes widen.

 

"' _Sorry'_?" Kyungsoo asks.

 

Chanyeol nods, "By Justin Bieber."

 

"I know who it's by." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Why 'Sorry', of all songs?"

 

"Is it too late now to say sorry?" Chanyeol sings halfheartedly. Kyungsoo nods, struggling  to maintain a level of supportiveness. Chanyeol can see the smirk tugging on the man's lips.

 

"Alright, I hear you. I don't know what Jongin is so upset about." Kyungsoo says with an encouraging smile.

 

"Right? Like, tell me this isn't a good idea." Chanyeol says.

 

"It's not the _best_ idea. However, this is your apology. You call the shots."

 

"Thanks." Chanyeol sighs, "Now I just have to find 100 people to do this with."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes go wide. "100 people? That's large scale."

 

"Nothing is too 'large scale' when it comes to Baekhyun." Chanyeol says seriously. Kyungsoo nods.

 

"Well, good luck! I really hope this works!" the man slips out of his seat and heads to the door.

 

"Kyungsoo, wait!" Chanyeol calls after him. "You _are_ doing the flashmob, right?"

 

Kyungsoo lets out a loud laugh. "Oh, Chanyeol. I wouldn't be caught dead doing a flashmob, let alone _your_ flashmob."

 

"You suck." Chanyeol pouts. Kyungsoo closes the door behind him with a faint chuckle.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol crosses off another name in his contact booklet.

 

"Assholes, all of you." he mutters, beating in the next number.The phone dials sound in Chanyeol's ears, and he listens to them absently.

 

"If this one refuses to dance with me too, I don't know what I'll do." he says in a mumble. Finally, the person picks up.

 

"Hello?" Chanyeol recognizes the scratchy voice, belonging to Sehun. 

 

Chanyeol sits up nervously. He doesn't know Sehun as well as some of his other friends, having met him at work only about 3 months ago. He ponders if he should just make up an excuse for calling him.

 

His mouth works against his brain, and Chanyeol ends up saying,  "I need a favour."

 

"What's up?" Sehun asks. Chanyeol takes a deep inhale.

 

"Do you think you'd be down to do a flashmob?" Silence on the other line.

 

"I guess," Sehun chuckles, "but I'm curious what for."

 

"I kind of… cheated on my boyfriend." Chanyeol scratches the back of his head, wincing as he awaits a response.

 

"Baekhyun? Come on, dude." Sehun says. Chanyeol sighs.

 

"I know! That's why I have to make it up to him."

 

"Seems like a thoughtful thing to do." Sehun says earnestly. "What does this flashmob entail?"

 

"It… we're dancing to 'Sorry'." Chanyeol says. Sehun laughs out loud.

 

"Ok, I'm on board. Who else is doing it?"

 

"Just you and me so far. No one wants to do it." Chanyeol says solemnly.

 

"I have a couple of friends at my ballet class that might want to do it." Sehun offers.

 

Chanyeol raises a brow. "You do ballet?"

 

"There is so much you don't know about me yet, Chanyeol." Sehun chuckles.

 

Chanyeol bids the younger man goodbye, and returns to making phone calls. Miraculously, he ends up convincing his 9 closest friends, including the still skeptical Jongin.

 

He sets up a meeting in a small gym that he rents at the community center. Much to his dismay, everyone is late and so he lays on the floor moving his limbs mindlessly.

 

"Breakup got you _that_ bad, eh?" a voice echoes through the room. Chanyeol sits up to see his eldest friend, Minseok.

 

"Um, I guess." Chanyeol says awkwardly. Minseok offers a dry chuckle.

 

"Where is everyone?"

 

Chanyeol shrugs. "They're late, I guess. I think a couple of them may have just ditched altogether."

 

"Well, nothing to do yet, right?" Minseok says.

 

"And so we wait." Chanyeol  leans backwards against the large mirrored wall.

 

Minseok follows his lead, tossing his duffel bag aside. "Yep. And so we wait."

 

 

 

 

Eventually, all of Chanyeol's friends trickle in.

 

"Alright, what're we doing?" Yi Fan clasps his hands together, looking over at Chanyeol intently.

 

"We've got to make up choreography. I've already got something going." Chanyeol heaves himself off the hardwood floor and heads towards his speaker.

 

"Well you can't dance for shit, Chanyeol. We can't use whatever choreography you have planned." Jongdae smirks.

 

"Hey!" Chanyeol spins around, pointing a slender finger between Jongdae's eyebrows. "You made an Instagram page for your cactus, you can't tell me anything."

 

"It's a SUCCULENT!" Jongdae shrieks. Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

 

"Enough out of you. Let's get this show on the road."

 

After a little bit of sweating, not so little swearing, and a ton of off-key singing, the guys collapse on the ground.

 

"How long have we been at it?" Luhan asks, trying to pretend that he isn't panting a little.

 

"Two hours." Chanyeol replies.

 

For a few minutes, all eleven friends sit in silence. It is Tao who is the first to speak again.

 

"It can't just be us lot doing this, can it? Aren't more people needed to do a flashmob?"

 

"Yeah, I've still got to find almost 90 friends." Chanyeol groans.

 

"You don't even have 20 friends, Yeol." Kyungsoo laughs.

 

"Exactly," Junmyeon chimes in with a smirk, "what're you gonna do? Stand outside a gas station with a sign that says 'I cheated! Help me dance my way back into my relationship!'?"

 

Chanyeol feels his eyes water. "Look. This is the only time I'm telling all of you this: I'm so tired of being harassed about my mistakes. I'm coming to everyone on my knees and trying my hardest to fix this. If any of you berate me any longer, I might have to slap the shit out of you."

 

Everyone is silent. "And unfriend you on Facebook." Chanyeol adds quickly, putting on a ghost of his usual wide grin.

 

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol." Junmyeon looks into the palm of his hand. The other men nod quietly in agreement. Chanyeol feels the sob in his chest just a second before it's out. He puts his face into his hands and shakes, trying not to make too much awkward noise.

 

"There, there," Yixing's soothing voice whispers next to his head as a warm hand rubs his back, "it's all going to be ok."

 

Soon enough Chanyeol manages to stop crying, now just sniffling as he rubs his eyes and packs his bag. He pretends he doesn't see how red some of the guys' noses are, and the fact that there is a ring of tears around Junmyeon's  eyes.

 

"Boys," Chanyeol says, "it'd be great if you could ask some of your friends if they want to join up on this." The guys nod in agreement as they head outside.

 

Everyone parts ways in a brief exchange of goodbyes, and Chanyeol pedals silently trough the night. The knot in his chest undoes itself, and Chanyeol find an inner peace as he listens to the sound of his breathing, the thoughts in his mind, and the run of his bike chain.

 

 

 

 

The next meeting is a little less than a week later.

 

"Any luck finding people to join in?" Chanyeol asks, clasping his hands together hopefully. Luckily, each man has brought something to the table, and Chanyeol ends up counting over 150 people.

 

"I'm about to throw up. This is for real." Chanyeol says, running his eyes up and down the list.

 

"You just realized?" Sehun laughs.

 

"We're going to need a way bigger place to practice." Chanyeol decides.

 

Everyone gets to work making phone calls to the people they know, while Chanyeol draws up a practice schedule.

 

"Where are we telling them to go?" Kyungsoo puts a hand over the receiver.

 

Chanyeol scratches his head. "The park?" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but gives the order nonetheless.

 

"We've only got a handful of calls left to make." Chanyeol says after a while. "Anyone know Claire's number?"

 

"Me!" a yell sounds from the mouths of Luhan, Xiumin, and Kai. Chanyeol raises a brow.

 

"What? She's hot, dude." Luhan explains.

 

Finally, all the calls are made, and the boys take off towards the park, running in a loud, awkward pack. The park is full of people, all laying around and chatting on the grass as they wait.

 

"Guys!" Chanyeol yells above the crowd. Everyone turns to look at him.

 

"We have to get started. Can you arrange yourselves in lines of 10?" Everyone scurries around and gets into formation.

 

"Great. Let's get going!" Chanyeol says, pulling a stack of papers detailing the steps to the dance out of his bag.

 

"You're kidding, right?" Sehun tilts his head back laughing.

 

"Hey, I'm no choreo wizard, Ballet Boy. I can't remember the steps to this to save my life."

 

An hour later, Chanyeol dumps a bottle of water atop his head, and turns to the crowd.

 

"Good job guys!" he pants amongst claps and cheers from across the field. "I've emailed you all the steps to the dance in case you forget, or lose your sheets."

 

The crowd disperses, and the park returns to its tranquil, free-of-pop-music state. Chanyeol gives up on trying to stuff his speakers in his duffel bag, opting instead to pedal home carefully as they balance on the handlebars. He ends up dropping one of them, but he's too busy thinking about practising some more that he doesn't particularly care.

 

 

 

 

Five rehearsals and many nighttime in-the-mirror dance sessions later, Chanyeol announces the final practice via text message. He adds in to bring costumes, and prays that for once, everyone will actually listen to him. Just in case, he loads his bag with the brightest clothes he can find around the apartment. It's a good excuse to get rid of some of the odd pieces he's received from family at various points of his life.

 

For the final rehearsal, Chanyeol has decided to have a change of location. He sacrifices $200 in the name of renting out a theatre room at the local arts centre. The first to arrive as usual, he takes the time to mark the stage with 100 little 'x's for each person to stand upon.

 

His 10 comrades arrive in full 'Sorry' attire, and

 the lot of them lay down in a neon cluster, awaiting the rest of the people. It doesn't take long for everyone to arrive, and for the rows of 10 to form.

 

"That's everybody." Jongdae confirms, adjusting his hexagonal sunglasses as he hands Chanyeol the attendance list.

 

"For the record, you look ridiculous." Kyungsoo says to Jongdae with a smirk.

 

"Right, Yi Fan has a pink feather boa around his neck, Yixing has his hair split into 5 pigtails, and Luhan is wearing a neon green bodysuit. But yes, _I_ look ridiculous." Jongdae retorts, and Chanyeol throws a palm across the shorter man's mouth.

 

"Ok, who here doesn't have anything to wear?" Chanyeol ask. Across the crowd, a dozen hands go up silently. Chanyeol nods, tossing balled up windbreakers and sweatpants around the stage.

 

"Let's dance!" Chanyeol beams, raising an arm into the air "Oh, and try not to sweat too much, maybe? We need these outfits clean for tomorrow."

 

"Tomorrow?! We barely know the dance!" Yi Fan complains, a perplexed expression plastered on his face.

 

"Yi Fan, my good man." Chanyeol moves towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder. " _You_ barely know the dance. That's why I put you as far back as I could without offending you."

 

Yi Fan sputters, eyebrows inching their way upwards. "You're no dancing king either!"

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, giving the countdown to the crowd as the song begins.

 

 

 

 

Breakfast in out of the question for Chanyeol. He doesn't think it's possible to eat considering the way he feels. His stomach lurches with every step, his hands tremble, and his throat gets drier and drier.

 

He zips up his bright pink tracksuit, and proceeds to decorate his face with stickers (at this point, the more ridiculous the better, he figures). Finally, he adjusts a cap over his curly locks, proceeding out the door.

 

Chanyeo barrels through the streets on his rusty old bike and finds himself at the meeting place a couple of blocks from Baekhyun's building.

 

"Hey," Sehun greets him, taking a large grape lollipop out between his lips. "We've been working on posters. We figure a few people per row can hold them."

 

"Visual aids. I love it." Chanyeol grins.

 

"You sound like an 8th grade teacher." Jongdae rolls his eyes behind his hexagonal glasses.

 

"Where are we gonna do it?" Kyungsoo asks. An older man waking by gives him (and the crowd collectively) a speculative expression.

 

"The parking lot. Somehow I convinced the building manager to let me rent the whole lot." Chanyeol explains, and with that the crowd marches off.

 

They arrive, and the crowd disperses into their groups, cramming together until the performance begins.

 

"We've got a problem." Junmyeon points out. "How the hell do we get him to know we're here?"

 

Chanyeol nods, rustling into his pocket. He pulls out a handful of stones.

 

"You're kidding me. Romeo, now is not the time." Jongin folds his arms.

 

"Shut up." Chanyeol says, whipping a stone at the building. It hits 3 stories short. Chanyeol tries again and again, with no success.

 

"I've had enough of this." Jongdae decides in a huff, pulling a sizeable object out from his coat. "Take my slingshot."

 

"You're a twisted man." Chanyeol laughs in disbelief. He picks a stone and flings it upwards. Miraculously, it hits. A faint crack is heard, and Chanyeol  throws his hand over his mouth.

 

"Did… did you just break his fucking window?" Sehun squints at the damage.

 

"You could've just called him." Kyungsoo mumbles, and Chanyeol feels like slapping himself in the face.

 

"Oh shit! He's coming!" he yells suddenly, his mind void of any other thought. "Guys, lets go!"

 

Baekhyun opens the blinds, rubbing his swollen eyes. He steps onto the balcony. Chanyeol's breath hitches, and he feels tears coming. He takes a deep breath, ignoring his instincts and focusing on something, anything else. Finally, he recomposes himself and starts the music.

 

Aside from the first few notes as Chanyeol focuses on the beats, the whole thing is a blur. Before he knows it, the music is gone, and he's a little out of breath, and all he can see is Baekhyun laughing. There are tears in his eyes, and he's shaking uncontrollably, but he's laughing and Chanyeol starts to do the same.

 

"Baekhyun!" he cups his hands around his mouth. "I'm so sorry! I'll never do something so awful to you as long as I live! Can you please take me back?"

 

Baekhyun goes quiet for a second, shaking his leg anxiously. The crowd behind Chanyeol holds their breath.

 

Finally, Baekhyun lurches his upper body past the railing, screaming "Fine!" at the top of his lungs. The crowd erupts into cheers and Chanyeol feels his tears spill onto his cheeks. He sinks to his knees and looks back up at Baekhyun.

 

"I love you!" he yells, grinning from ear to ear. Behind him, his friends are sniffling and squeaking.

 

"You're a piece of shit!" Baekhyun says back.

 

"I know!" Chanyeol says, "But I'm your piece of shit!"

 

"Fine, you are my piece of shit, and this is kind of gross!"

 

Chanyeol breaks out into laughter. "Baekhyun can we stop screaming? My throat hurts!"

 

"Ok, I'm coming down!" Baekhyun spins on his heel and runs into his apartment.

 

The crowd cheers as Baekhyun appears, pyjama pants to his ankles and hair dishelved. He runs into Chanyeol's lanky arms and the crowd erupts into cheers once more.

 

"I'm not going to forget this." Baekhyun mumbles against Chanyeol's chest.

 

Chanyeol sighs, running his hands through Baekhyun's hair. "I'm not going to repeat this, believe me."

 

"Well, maybe this last part." Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol, arms still wrapped around him. "It was cute."

 

"Maybe on our anniversary or something?" Chanyeol suggests.

 

"No, for our anniversary you're paying me back for that goddamn window." Baekhyun states firmly. Chanyeol laughs, resting his head atop Baekhyun's.

 

"I'm just glad to have you back, window debts and all."

 

"Yeah. It pays to use one more shot at forgiveness." Baekhyun sings jokingly.

 

When evening comes, Chanyeol invites his friends out for drinks. He leaves the pink tracksuit on, and lends Baekhyun his hat, onto which he's scribbled 'Sorry' and placed one of his face stickers.

 

Later, Chanyeol memorializes the whole event with a bright pink tattoo with letters scripted the way he'd put them on the hat. Baekhyun laughs at it for a while, but Chanyeol doesn't mind. To him it's a reminder. Apologies are worth it. Anything for Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! <333


End file.
